Vasic Zen
Vasic Zen is one of the core members of the Arrow Sqad. Biography Childhood He was taken for training at age 4. He had his bones broken repeatedly and was tortured in order to learn to obey. His childhood is one of the most brutal of the Arrows. Patton was the one to lock his Traveler ability in his mind in order to be able to train him. Life with Silence He was considered Ming LeBon's most deadly weapon. Forced to work under the former leader, he was injected with more Jax during his teenage years than most adults. He has helped a small group of Arrows to defect from the net.He is haunted by the one's he has killed. Books Hostage to Pleasure Vasic Zen is the one to transport Ashaya Aleine to the Centrum by Ming LeBon's orders. They barely talk.Gefangener der Sinne to Pleasure (2008, Paperback), p. 22 After Ashaya's faked death, he also the one to teleport her into DarkRiver terrirtory, but barely stays long enough for her to find her footing.Gefangener der Sinne to Pleasure (2008, Paperback), p. 40 Branded by Fire Blaze of Memory Bonds of Justice Play of Passion Kiss of Snow Tangle of Need Heart of Obsidian Shield of Winter go here. Shards of Hope Allegiance of Honor Physical Appearance Vasic is 6ft 4, muscular with soft black hair and cool gray eyes. Ivy often describes them as silver frost. He has a deep resonate voice. His left arm is a computronic guantlet, a prototype, that he let medics implant during his destructive years. It was malfunctioning and often causing problems. He gets it removed with a risky surgery. He is of Croatian, Chinese and Caucasian descent, but sharing little Chinese resemblence with Zie Zen. Personality and Traits He is a protecter at heart, blaming himself for every life he had to take. For most of his Silent life, he is trying to repent. He has a sharp mind and a strong conscience. He was the one to kill Henry Scott. Despite not wanting his relationship with Ivy to be of public consumption, he becomes the face of the Arrow Squad during the fight against the invasion. Abilities and Skills He is a 7.9 Tk-V, a true teleporter that can even lock on to faces as well as locations. His telepathy is just below 6. Because of his sub designation, he is more powerful than most Cardinal Tk-Psy. Family His great-grandfather is Zie Zen, another Arrow, from he a also took his last name as a tribute. Otherwise, he considers the Arrow Squad his family, being one of the core members. Relationships Aden: his "brother" in everything but blood, Vasic would do anything for him and vice versa. Being in on the secret of Aden's ability, they share a close bond. the other Arrows: He is close to all of them, and now with Ivy, gives them hope for another, better, life. Ivy Jane: his "mate", they are bonded on a psychic level. She is the reason he tried to life again. Trivia * he is one of ten people to possess one of Zie Zen's coins, his "inner circle" Quotes * "You don't have the right to be tired. When you can write her name on a memorial, when you can honor her blood, then you have earned the right." - Dorian to Vasic (Hostage to Pleasure, ch.27) * "I suggest the immeadiate and repeated application of physical pain interspersed with psychological punishment to break him. Only then can he be molded into an Arrow." Private PsyMed report on Arrow trainee Vasic, age 4 years 2 months (Shield of Winter, ch.11) References unless stated otherwise, the source material is Shield of Winter Category:Arrows Category:Telekinetics Category:Psy Category:Characters